User blog:Twilightsagafan/Rob Begs Kristen to stay
It was for canodole felt around the world:on Dec.3,Twilight's Robert Pattinson left L.A.'s La Poubelle restaurant with Sarah Roemer,then squeezed into the backseat of a waiting car and stroked her hand-this with Rob's on-and- off-screen love,Kristen Stewart 5,000 miles away in England filming'' Snow White and the Huntsman''. So speculation flew:Was Edward cheating on Bella? Twi-hards were aghast-and Kristen was furious. "Rob's one of the world's biggset hearthrobs and Kristem's never been able to relax the whole time she's been with him", an insider tells OK!. "This was,like,her worst fear realized." WHO'S THE GIRL? Sarah,27,actually co-starred with Kristen in 2007's Cutlass,directed by Kate Hudson.But she's probably best know as Shia LeBeouf's girlfriend in Disturbia "She's a really sweet girl who loves her family", her stepmom,Diane,tells OK! ''"Sarah dated '''Joseph Gordon-Levitt' and''' Kiefer Sutherland's brother,'''Rossif.If she brought Rob home,we'd welcome him adsolutey". Rob,25 , denies any infidelity,claimmign it was innocent night out with platonic pals.But now the brooding screen vampires is terrifed that Kristen,21, might come home and toss his guitar and hoddies into the street-and he's desperately trying to save their relationship. 'Rob would do anything for Kristen' "Rob's in total panic mode at the thought of losing Kristen",the inisider says."He's desperate to keep her and is virtually groveling on bent knee". To retur to Kristen's god graces,Rob is buying her a spectacular Christmas present:A diamond ring. "He's desinging it himself and wants to put an inscription inside", a friend of Kristen tells Ok!. "He asked if their initials were too cheesy,but Rob really a hopeless romantic. "He adores Kristen,"the friend adds. "He wakes up thinking of her and goes to bed thinking of her.And he would do anything for her." Another measure of Rob's devototion? In a recent interview he hinted at having children with Kristen.Asked if he'd like to be a youg father,Rob repiled "I think taht would be nice." Trouble in Paradise There appears to be some work to do frist- the Sarah flap is only the latest bump of a rocky period in Robstenland. "Kristen and robert have been arguing lot,"says a pal of Rob"They're overworked; their tempers are short". But more than anything else,what's fueling the discord is just plain jealousy working on separate film projects in between'' Twilight'' stints,Rob and Kristen have often been continents apart.Textinng and Skyping only go so far-both young stars face temptation. In the early days of twilight ''pheonmen,of coufrse,it was mainly Rob who was fending off amorous advances fans-and fueling gossip while making 2010's dark romance Remember Me'', for instance, he got uncomfortably (for K-Stew, at least) close to co-star Emilie de Ravin. "Rob loves the attention he's been getting from hot women", his friend tells'' OK!. "Growing up in London, he never had that.So he's been taking advantage of his popularity by flirting." K-Stew dose it,too But,increalingly,it's becomign a two-way street.Much like Twilight after ego Bella Swan,Kristen has become more comfortable with her sexuality. "Having so many enamored male fans drool over her has Kristen feel the sexiest she's ever felt," says Rob's friend,"Because of newfound confidence,she kinds herself wanting to fiirt more. Kristen claims it's all in good fun". Rob isn't laughing- he's especially steamed over Kristen's recent outing with On the road'' co-star Garrett Hedlund,and the atention she lavishes on easy-on-the-eyes Twilight co-star Taylor Lautner. In fact,Kristen's friend suggests that Rob may have played up to Sarh incident just to make her jealous: "He dose everything to keep Kristen's attention.She doesn't tend be the type to dote him on,and it drives him crazy". Clearly, the next few weeks are crucial for the golden couple's relationship. "Rob's saying all the right things',an insider says."Kristen wants to trust him more than anything,and there's on doubt she'd love to be Mrs.Pattinson one day." The hoildays may provide a coolingoff period.Kristen is spending christmas in L.A. with her monther,Jules,while Rob flies back to London to by with his folks. Kristen's friend is hopeful the romance with survie. "They're young,in love,rich,famous and their careers couldn't be better,"the pal tells OK!. "For them it's really just about enjoying their time together.Kristen is always saying they should live in the moment and not worry about what comes next.' Could Kristen join Team Jacob? One of the central themes running through The Twilight Saga is the competition between Rob's Edward Cullen and Taylor Lautner's often-shirtless werewolf,Jacob Blak.Clearly the rivalry has spilled into real life "Kristen and Taylor have always been close," a friend tells OK!. "And she was not about to end her friendship with him just because she and Rob hooked up.There has always been tension between Rob and Taylor-who both constantly go toe to toe in the'' twilight'' leadingman spot.But ithe fact Kristen loves to flirt with Taylor really makes Rob angry." Category:Blog posts